


Чашечку?

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Routine, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Осада закончилась, но наши проблемы только начались.
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Чашечку?

Воздух разрезал короткий свист от брошенного в цель кинжала. Он врезался в мишень с глухим звуком — точно в центр — и спустя пару мгновений потеснился, потому что рядом, буквально в то же место, вонзился еще один. Нэстерис сощурился, примериваясь бросить и третий, но отвлекся на цокот каблуков и удержал руку. Вроде обещала зайти Алеринда, но с самого утра её гоняли высшие чины, нагрянувшие в Дазар’Алор аккурат после пожара. Их всех теперь проверяли ежедневно, пускай даже Реликварий и его официальное представительство в Зандаларе не имели отношения к боевым действиям. Во всяком случае, Тей’телан и его ручной взвод жаждущих власти магов старательно открещивались от сей великой чести. Самому же Нэстерису по большей части плевать было на фракционные конфликты. Он наелся ими еще в прошлом году, а потому сейчас сидел тише воды и ниже травы, перебирая хрупкие древние книги, расшифровывая зандаларскую клинопись и старательно делая зарисовки «артефактов». Работы стало меньше. Алеринда наконец-то научилась отличать истинные ценности от происков наемных шарлатанов, а потому Нэстериса лишний раз не дергала и… Он предсказуемо заскучал.

Скука в принципе была его бичом уже несколько тысяч лет. Он как-то боролся с приступами, находя себе дело за делом, закапывался в работу с головой днем и не слишком-то давал себе отдыхать ночью. Но иногда случалось и такое, как сегодня: дела сделаны, очередной кусок монографии написан, а день и не думал кончаться.

Нет, он специально оставил себе время для того, чтобы послушать Алеринду. Та, несмотря на взбалмошность, исправно носила ему важные вести, неважные вести, городские сплетни, иногда угощала булочками из маны и всячески улыбалась.

Конечно, она знала о том, что Нэстерис был десять тысяч лет как женат, что никак не мешало ей иметь на него планы. Об этом жрец узнал «совершенно случайно». От Кууси, несколько дней караулившего каждое неверное слово девицы.

Впрочем, сегодня Алеринда пришлась бы ко месту.

Скучно… А она обещала принести пару подробностей об отгремевших боях за столицу.

По широким и высоким коридорам пронеслось цоканье каблуков. Слишком уверенное для Алеринды. Настолько, что Нэстерис откинулся в кресле, но так и не снял ног со стола, за которым сидел.

— Леди, — он кивнул пронесшейся мимо Флэймель и, мельком разглядев выражение ее лица, неохотно поднялся.

Несмотря на то, что в Реликварии служили преимущественно маги, способные вскипятить воду буквально щелчком пальцев, в каждом выездном лагере была маленькая плитка, в которой гудел недовольный таким обращением элементаль. Его мерный рев никогда не затихал, частенько лизав штыри в решетке, но каждый раз успокаивался, когда в кабинете появлялась Флэймель.

У нее, по мнению Нэстериса конечно, была какая-то удивительная связь со стихией. Как будто эльфийка родилась внутри столба ревущего пламени, а на землю ступила по чистой случайности.

— Все пропало, — она скривила красивые полные губы и опустилась в кресло напротив хозяйского, тут же сворачивая самокрутку. — Они разграбили сокровищницу.

— И спалили дотла мою работу, — кивнул ей жрец. В его глазах коротко блеснула злость, которая после укрылась за опущенными ресницами.

Он уже подманил с полки кофейник, и рука даже не дрогнула, когда он ставил греться воду. Элементаль возмущенно вспыхнул, пламя лизнуло прутья, но магическая тюрьма в миниатюре держала его крепко.

— Мою тоже. И эту шлюху упустили, — последнее Флэймель произнесла с ощутимой яростью и закурила.

Ароматный дым кольцами свился в воздухе.

До конца рабочего дня оставалось часа полтора, не больше.

Алеринда вряд ли придет…

Тей’Телан занят, так же как и его дочь.

Вода закипала медленно, повинуясь магическому импульсу, но до той самой идеальной температуры. Пара ложек молотых зерен отправилась в кофейник.

Ни молока, ни корицы, ей сейчас только черный и пить. Ее злость не затушишь извне, только ждать, пока погаснет сама… Но можно отвлечь.

— Я знаю, — Нэстерис аккуратно приподнял чайник над конфоркой — простой телекинез ему всегда давался легко — и наклонил его над кофейником, заливая зерна горячей, но не кипящей водой. — Я там был. Не мне просить вас, Флэймель, но… Будьте осторожны.

Она хмыкнула и выпустила в потолок дымное колечко, удивительно ровное.

— Только не говорите, что в следующий раз вас может не оказаться рядом.

— Не скажу, — улыбка едва тронула его губы. — Мне жаль, что вы не дотянулись до нее.

Аромат кофе потек по комнате, змеей сплелся с сигаретным дымом. Флэймель стряхнула пепел. На колени ей с мявом прыгнул огненный всполох — син’дорай тут же бездумно закопалась пальцами в шерсть на его загривке и прикусила мундштук.

— Вам пытаются отказать в финансировании, — вдруг сказала она.

— Потому что сокровищница разграблена?

— Да. Там, наверху, считают, что это наша вина. У зандалар хватило войск, но не хватило мозгов поставить охрану посерьезнее, чем пара стражей. И это на сокровищнице-то!

— А мы здесь причем? — жрец покачал головой, гипнотизируя взглядом кофейник. — Или они считают, что старик-шал’дорай в одиночку задержит целый отряд тяжеловооруженных воинов? Смешно…

— Они считают, что, — Флэймель разогнала рукой дымок и прикурила еще одну, — раз у нас здесь все сплошь по документам маги, да еще и боевые какой-то частью, то именно мы должны были оказать посильное сопротивление Альянсу.

Нэстерис, не скрывая, закатил глаза.

— О, только не начинайте! — Флэймель перебила его и, развернулась в кресле. Кот-элементаль прыгнул на стол, оставляя дымящиеся отпечатки, прошелся по папкам, задрав хвост, и мявкнул, когда волшебница сгребла его за шкирку и вернула обратно на колени.

Нэстерис кивнул ей без раздумий и разлил кофе по чашкам.

— Леди, — он поставил перед Флэймель чашку и поднял указательный палец вверх. — Последний штрих.

Он прошел на свое место, оставив на столе и свою чашку, отвернулся к стене, поколдовал над ней буквально секунду — и в сторону отъехала каменная плита, открыв спрятанный тайник. Жрец обернулся, прижав палец к губам, и улыбнулся. В руках у него была бутылка темного стекла с плохо читаемой этикеткой.

— Ах… Вот почему к вам зачастила Алеринда, — Флэймель фыркнула, когда Нэстерис в обе чашки добавил буквально по чайной ложке коньяка. Фальшпанель встала назад с глухим мягким звуком. Кот сунул нос теперь уже в чашку и фыркнул, взлетев на плечо волшебницы, а она, улыбаясь, сделала глоток.

Нэстерис пожал плечами и опустился в кресло. Он снова вытянул ноги, на этот раз под столом, и посмотрел на последний лежащий перед ним кинжал.

— Морочу голову бедной девушке, — охотно признался жрец, подняв ладони вверх. — Ни стыда у меня, ни совести. Чести тоже нет. Видите? Даже и не стал соваться на рожон, пока доблестные воины Альянса разносили пирамиду по кусочкам.

Волшебница фыркнула в чашку.

— Мы работаем на идиотов, — объявила она наконец. — Странно, что здесь до сих пор не объявился Этас с «посильной помощью».

— Для полного комплекта? — Нэстерис дождался улыбки и продолжил. — Нет, нет… Наше положение недостаточно шаткое для того, чтобы даже Кирин-Тор смилостивился и, в рамках гуманитарной помощи, прислал сюда людей. Даже ради высокой миссии по восстановлению исторического наследия…

— Плевать им на историческое наследие, — она приложила ладонь к лицу. — Не заставляйте меня считать вас глупее, чем вы есть.

Нэстерис взял чистый лист из стопки бумаг, перо из чернильницы и размашисто написал: «Именно Кирин-Тор спонсировал экспедицию Орды», и развернул его к Флэймель. Та нахмурилась, когда прочла, и уставилась на жреца с прищуром. Нэстерис прижал палец к губам и кивнул на чашку.

— Ну что вы, — он вежливо улыбнулся и дописал еще одну строчку: «Кирин-Тор спонсировал экспедицию и для Альянса». — Я безусловно понимаю, что помощь нейтральной организации в такой момент может попросту нарушить шаткий баланс. Я бы даже сказал, что понимаю это как никто иной…

— Почему? — Флэймель хмыкнула.

— Мой отец был торговцем, — перо снова зашуршало, стирая строки и рассыпаясь в новых. — И нашим гербом были весы. Они всегда напоминали о необходимости… Заключать такие сделки, чтобы условия ее были выгодны всем.

У волшебницы блеснули глаза. Она прочла написанное, и по пальцам ее побежали искры, концентрируясь у подушечек. Лист вспыхнул, мгновенно прогорев дотла. Пепел закружился в воздухе, рассыпавшись на хлопья, и спланировал в пепельницу — к сигаретному.

— А что касается моей работы… Да и вашей, — Нэстерис усмехнулся. Кинжал, повинуясь к нему, нырнул рукоятью в ладонь. Жрец бросил почти без замаха — и точно в цель, вонзаясь в мишень, между двумя уже торчащими. — Я не был бы сыном своего отца, если бы не перестраховался во всем, чем только мог.


End file.
